


When All Else Fails

by homestuckperson



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bisexual Prince Sidon, But a belated one, Gay Prince Sidon, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Link (Legend of Zelda), Link (Legend of Zelda) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Link (Legend of Zelda) Uses Sign Language, M/M, Mipha's Grace worked as a defibrillator, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), all champions are alive, he can speak but doesn't, he decided to roll with it., his heart stopped, link is a bounty hunter, link never died, outlaw??, prince sidon was just passing by, so are the divine beasts, the king 'stole' his voice so he couldn't take back his vow to protect zelda, they buried him alive basically, they defeated ganon with only one 'death'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homestuckperson/pseuds/homestuckperson
Summary: Link died. He should've seen the guardian. He should've known not to let his guard down. But he didn't. And he's dead. For now.Link awoke days later in a tomb, thanks to Mipha's Grace, which was a bit late. Finally free of his vow to protect Zelda until death and under complete silence, he makes no move to make his revival known to anyone and tries to live peacefully.Unfortunately, Yiga Clan grave robbers quickly find the tomb empty and connect the dots, figuring out who Link is. They are now set on killing the hero and Queen Zelda, so that they may revive Ganon and bring back the old Hyrule, which they believe superior.Link can handle Yiga trying to kill him, but when he realizes Zelda is in danger as well, he can't turn a blind eye.Prince Sidon was just supposed to attend the Fallen Hero's Festival with his sister and leave, but somehow gets dragged into this mess. His unwanted feelings for Link aren't helping.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	1. How It Started

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Comments are appreciated.
> 
> ALSO, Link is genderfluid!!!!! I'll be using they/them pronouns when the 'camera' is following Link around. Although, depending on what they are presenting as, and who the camera is following(read: Sidon), I will use their current pronouns.
> 
> Sidon will refer to Link as Herra until it is revealed.
> 
> Just keep in mind; Herra=Link

**Hyrule Castle - Three Years Ago Today, After the Defeat of Ganon**

Link stared at the remains of Hyrule Castle. They spotted each of the champions from their vantage point on the tower's kind of intact walls. Link sighed, their mind drifted away to clouds, only to be shot back down as they heard their name.

"Link!"

It was Zelda, of course it was. What would she do without her perfect, silent bodyguard? Soon, all the other Champions joined in the chorus of their name, searching. Link moved to jump down and greet them...but something stopped him.

A lone guardian who had somehow survived set his aim on Link. They turned too late. The guardian's aim was spot on, and Link fell to the ground, their torso stained with their blood as pain wracked their senses.

Mipha cried out and ran to their body, attracting the attention of the others. Revali made short work of the attacker. Mipha slammed healing spell after healing spell into Link, forcing the ground surrounding Link to grow pretty flowers, the Silent Princess among them. No matter, Link did not wake up. Mipha's hands fell to their chest and sobbed over their body.

Zelda mourned with the other Champions. Why? Why did it have to be them? They were the one who deserved the victory most of all. She shouldn't have left them alone. She should've known they'd try to face Ganon alone.

They were the Chosen One. They killed Ganon, yes, but was it worth it if their life was the price?

Daruk roared and picked up a boulder smashing it on the ground as tears poured from his eyes.

Urbosa sat down, her face stoic but despondency made a home in her eyes as she sat in silence.

Mipha continued to wail into the dark night, clutching his body to her chest.

Zelda...Zelda didn't know what to feel. Her mind whirled with thoughts, with memories of the stoic, mute guard she had grown to hate. Hate, of which, was gone from her heart. 

She had always seen them as a living reminder of all she failed to be. Everything that she did wrong. But, they weren't. They were a person. A good person. And Zelda was the only one of the champions who couldn't call them a friend. Everyone else was close to them. Everyone else enjoyed their company. But Zelda was so stubborn. She never even...

She never got to ask them. Ask him anything, really. Why they were chosen. Who they were before. Anything. She couldn't say they were a friend. And that hurt her deeper than any blade could reach.

They left Link's body in a cave. The Hero's Tomb. 

Then they left. There was nothing left for them here.

**...**

When Link awoke, it was dark. They were lying on a raised platform that looked unnervingly close to a tomb. This whole place looked like a tomb. A single torch lit up the door. It was heavy, but Link managed to get it open. There were words on the door.

* * *

_Here lies Link, The Fallen Hero_

_Your Sacrifice Will Be Remembered_

* * *

_Oh,_ Link thought absentmindedly, _it is a tomb. My tomb._ Link closed the door. Should they tell them they aren't dead? The castle is still in ruins so it's probably been less than a week.

The realization hit Link like a cannonball to the chest. Their vow. They were to protect the Princess till death. Well? They died, didn't they? He was no longer bound to Zelda! They could speak!

For the first in a long time, Link laughed. They turned to face Hyrule. They could do anything! They were free!

Link frowned, they'd have to choose a new name. The name Link was common enough among Hylians, but they couldn't risk someone making the connection and getting thrown back into the hero's life.

 _How about...Herra?,_ Link smiled. They turned towards Gerudo and were on their way.

**Gerudo City - Present Day, The Fallen Hero's Festival**

"Can you believe this?" Mipha chatting excitedly to her brother, Sidon, "Finally, you get to see Gerudo City! Although, After the Festival is over, all the men will probably be kicked out again, " She giggled.

"Best enjoy it while I can, then," Sidon smiled. It was pretty crowded, but the games and souvenirs were worth it. 

Mipha turned to Rivan and started up a conversation, leaving Sidon to sightsee. He hadn't agreed with the six guards his father had wanted to send and bargained for just Bazz, Rivan, and Gaddison. It had gone pretty well so far!

**...**

Soon enough, Queen Zelda walked onto the stage in front of the castle. She was followed by Chief Riju, who looked overjoyed. Queen Zelda tapped the mic to get everyone's attention.

"Welcome to the third Fallen Hero's Festival! I'm Queen Zelda, as I'm sure you know. This festival celebrates Link the Fallen Hero, who died after they defeated Ganon. This festival is not a tribute to their death, but the wonderful life they lived. Now, before the feast begins, the Champions would like to say a few words about Link," Queen Zelda stepped to the side and the four champions took their place on stage.

Revali began, "Link was the bravest person I knew. Stupid, at times, but brave."

Daruk smiled, "The little guy was strong, too. We had a climbing race, once. And despite being Hylian, they still won against a Goron!" He laughed heartily.

Sidon perked up as his sister took the mic, "Link had a heart of gold. Always at jumping at opportunities to help others." There were tears in her eyes.

Urbosa crossed her arms, "They never backed down from a challenge. They were loyal to a fault. It was these traits that lead to their demise,"

They went on, but Sidon wasn't listening anymore. His attention was on a cute Hylian vai who looked ready to cry. He gets that Link's death was tragic, but these weren't the tears of someone who heard a sad tale. Those were tears of true hurt. Like the vai had known Link personally.

Apparently, Sidon had been a bit too obvious in his curiosity, as the vai wiped her(they? She looks female..) eyes, she looked around warily, perfectly composed. Sidon managed to get a good look at her without her noticing.

The Hylian was blond, and her short hair was pulled into a ponytail, although there were some strands that didn't make it. Her bangs were swept to the side to reveal electric blue eyes. The rest of her face was covered by the veil many vai's used as well, however, Sidon could make out a scar trailing up her left cheek and over her nose, ending right before it met her eye. 

Sidon pulled his eyes away as the crowd began to clap. Queen Zelda was leaving the stage, and Mipha came running over to him, "How'd I do?" She asked excitedly.

"Beautifully, as always," Sidon smiled.

Mipha smiled sadly, "This is what I was meant to do. Travel the world, fight alongside friends, learn about new cultures." She turned to Sidon with intent clear in her movements, "You're meant to be a leader. Not me."

Sidon stiffened. Was she considering...? No, she couldn't, "We should continue this conversation later, in privacy," Sidon interjected.

Mipha seemed to snap back to reality, "Yes, of course. Later..."

Sidon turned back towards the Hylian vai, only to find she was nowhere to be found. Sighing, he turned to Mipha, "I'm going to get something to eat, okay?" 

"Take Bazz with you, "She replied, waving him off.

Sidon huffed but motioned for Bazz to follow.

They found a cute little cafe. Inside, Sidon immediately noticed the vai from earlier. She was sitting in the corner, drinking a tea of some sort.

"Hm? Who has your attention?" Bazz chuckled. 

"Oh! No one!" Sidon didn't make eye contact as he fiddled with his hands.

Bazz's eyes landed on the vai, "Ah. She's very pretty, isn't she?" Bazz elbowed him in the side.

Blushing furiously, Sidon straightened up, "We should find a table," He declared, not even trying to be subtle about the topic change.

Bazz snorted, "Of course, your highness."

The table they picked was pretty close to the vai, Sidon was sure Bazz did that on purpose.

They were there for maybe thirty minutes before a member of the Yiga Clan kicked the door in. Sidon jumped and Bazz tackle Sidon to the ground as the Yiga Clan member began shooting.

People cleared out quickly. Well, mostly everyone. The blond vai jumped into action and pulled a sword from her back. She charged at the attacker and was soon locked in a deadly dance.

The vai jumped backwards over a table and pulled in on it's side as the man pulled out his gun and began shooting, narrowly missing her.

Sidon and Bazz crept towards one of the open windows. The man didn't notice, but the vai did. She sprinted over to them and pulled them both into the back room.

"You need to get out of here," Her voice was smooth with very little inflection. Sidon tried to memorize it as best he could. The vai pulled out a strange tablet and held it up to the back door. Suddenly, as if pulled by something, the metal doors opened.

"What about you?" Sidon ignores Bazz tugging on his arm. The vai had been peeking around the corner drawing aim of the Yiga Clam member. The bullets shot through the arcway into the kitchen and shattered the glass jars on the shelves in front of the open doorframe. The vai groaned and pulled them both out the metal door.

"Follow me!" She called. Not having many options, they complied. They ran for a long time before stumbling on a campsite just outside the city. It was empty, although there were many tents.

The vai sat down at the campsite, beckoning for the two Zora to follow her example.

"Who are you? Do you know why that guy was attacking us?" Bazz regarded her with shrewd eyes.

"My name is Herra," She started, "The Yiga Clan wants _me_ dead, not _you._ However, now that we've been seen escaping together, and I wasn't able to kill our _lovely witness,_ " Sarcasm dripped from her voice, "They'll think we're a team and you are now a target. Congratulations."

Sidon was stunned. It was no secret he was prince, and yet this vai, _Herra,_ didn't treat him as such. It was...liberating.

"Why is no one else here?" Sidon asked politely.

Herra spared him a glance before beginning to resharpen her sword, "I set up more tents than I need so any thieves, or the Yiga Clan, think there's more people here than there are. Until today, the Yiga Clan thought I was alone, so they passed by this group of non-existant people. And thieves are cowards. They're less likely to steal from a group than a single person."

"Oh," Sidon felt kinda bad. She seemed to have everything under control before they messed it up.

Sidon felt bile rise up in his throat as a question popped into his mind. Clearing his throat, he decided to voice the looming thought.

"Herra, why does the Yiga Clan want you dead?"


	2. In Which Link Prays To Hylia For Peace And Quiet And She Completely Ignores Him

Herra looked up at Sidon, surprised, "That...is none of your concern."

"If we're stuck here with you, then it is very much our concern!" Bazz said sharply.

"Bazz! Calm down! She will tell us when she decides, "Herra didn't miss the suspicious glance Sidon gave her. Silence fell over them, and Bazz walked to one of the empty tents and crawled inside.

Herra stood up from the fire and pulled out that tablet again. She sighed, "We're going to have to go back there. There was something I needed. And who knows how long it stays undisturbed..." She trailed off, looking towards the direction of Gerudo City. "It's too late to go tonight and the festival week isn't over, so we'll go tomorrow." Herra decided, almost to herself. She wasn't very loud when she spoke, the kind of voice everyone stops talking to hear. The kind of voice you want to listen to, even though you don't know why. Sidon noticed other things, too. The way her eyes darted around, acutely aware of every movement in her field of view. The way her pointed ears twitched and moved as if she was to hear sounds miles away. 

They were the habits of a warrior. 

_ Herra must've been in battle many times, _ Sidon mused. Without warning, Herra met his eyes.

"Can I help you?" She still sounded annoyed. Actually, she probably  _ was  _ still annoyed. 

A bit flustered by being caught staring, Sidon quickly changed the subject, "So, what is it you need to find?"

Herra turned away and towards the tents, silhouetted by the twilight sky, "Also none of your concern. When we go into town, I will grab it, and you will stay at the entrance and wait for me, "She took a couple of steps forward but stopped, turning her head towards Sidon and nodded her head at Bazz's tent, "You should follow his example, I need you alert for tomorrow."

Sidon nodded, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach. Had he finally fallen for a girl? After his father begged him to court a girl for years? Sidon couldn't help his small smile. He'd thought he must be broken his whole life, never falling for a girl. Never finding them all that attractive. The Zora girls were probably just not his type! But this Hylian was.

Something in his brain told him it wasn't that simple.

**Gerudo City - The Next Day, The Fallen Hero's Festival Continues...**

Zelda's voice rang out through the courtyard as Herra squeezed through the crowd, trying to get to the one store he needed, "Hello! Welcome to the second day of the Fallen Hero's Festival! I am terribly sorry about the shooter yesterday, but rest assured, he has been taken care of, and no harm will come to you today!"

Herra rolled his eyes, there she goes. The "Queen of Hyrule, Descendant of the Goddess Hylia, Leader of the Champions!" Herra scoffed. Even when he was...Link, he never could get her to shut up. Or take her ego down a notch, although Revali is still unmatched in that topic.

Bazz had eyed Herra suspiciously when he came out wearing men's clothes. Herra said it was for disguise. The festival was still going on, so it didn't really matter, and Herra didn't feel like giving the "boy days" and "girl days" talk with him.

He did feel a bit stupid, though. Upon entry, Sidon was approached by two other guards...and...Mipha. Herra should've known the Zora Prince would have more than one guard. And of course, his sister  _ happened _ to be Mipha. Herra should've remembered that. But for some reason, ever since he...revived, some of his memories have been...blurry. Or just, nonexistent.

Sidon had gone off with her. Herra sighed. It was for the best. Despite the little voice in his head

Zelda ended her speech and stepped off stage. All the carnivalesque games opened up. Herra made it to the store.

"Hello," Herra smiled at the Gerudo working there, "Do you have any Ancient Gears?" 

The worker's face brightened, "Of course! How many do you need?"

"Just one."

"That'll be 200 rupees, sound fair?" 

Herra nodded and pulled out the currency. He had recently found that his Sheikah slate was damaged. And had been for a while. There were more runes he was supposed to be able to get, but he needed some supplies to fix it.

"Ancient machinery always fascinated me," Herra turned to the voice and immediately turned back to face the stall, stiffening. Why her? Why now? He went  _ three years _ without interacting with her. Hylia hates him, "Link used to follow me everywhere, explore shrines with me," Queen Zelda said wistfully before turning back to Herra, "It is interesting, is it not?"

Herra managed a stiff nod, not making eye contact.

Zelda looked at him curiously, "Have we met be-"

"Herra!" Sidon jogged over to him, "There you are-!" His eyes rested on Zelda, "Your majesty!"

"Oh, none of that, Prince Sidon. It's nice to see you again," Her eyes crinkled with joy. Herra breathed a sigh a relief.

As the two began chatting, the worker came back. She handed Herra the gear and waved him goodbye.

Herra payed the Gerudo and quickly left, nodding curtly to the both of them. Sidon bid goodbye as well and was about to leave but-

“What is your name?” Zelda called after him.

“Herra,” Herra cursed Hylia. He didn’t want Zelda to know his new name, but it would be suspicious if he didn’t.

“Herra,” Zelda murmured, “Link always liked that name. You remind me a bit of him,” Without turning around, Herra nodded and disappeared into the crowd with Sidon at his side.

“Are you alright? You’re looking a bit pale there, my friend,” Sidon commented.

“I’m fine,” Herra forced his face to remain stoic. Like he used to.

“Where to, next?” Sidon didn’t sound all that convinced, but at least he could pick up on social cues.

“ _ I’m _ going to the Yiga Clan to erase all data they have on you and me,” Herra stopped and turned to face Sidon, “ _ You _ are going to enjoy the rest of the festival and then go back to Zora’s Domain accompanied by all who came with you. You will then forget you ever met me and be on your way,”

Sidon blinked. Then blinked again. Yeah, maybe give him a second to process that.

“I’m coming with you!”

What.

“What,” Herra slumped his shoulders.

“I’m coming with you! This sounds like a mighty adventure and I’d hate to leave you!” Sidon brought his fist up to his heart and smiled. Herra knew he wasn’t getting rid of Sidon anytime soon.

He sighed, “Fine, but you better not slow me down,” Herra glared at Sidon, who looked giddy, “No. Stop looking at me like that. Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Sidon nearly squealed with excitement. Herra sighed and grabbed Sidon’s arm, pulling him through the crowd.

“You need to think of an excuse, though, because I’m not bringing along your whole crew,” Herra huffed.

**Gerudo Desert - A Few Hours Later**

“This is going to be fun!” Rivan jumped, “A real stealth mission!” 

_ Hylia, give me patience, _ Herra groaned as he trudged through the sand, Sidon and his crew following behind.

Mipha giggled, “It gets Sidon out of danger, so it’s serious,” She crossed her arms, putting on a stern face. But Mipha never could keep a straight face very long, “But it will be rather fun, won’t it?”

They hadn’t told the other champions, much to Herra's pleasure. If he had to drag more imbeciles he wanted nothing to do with on a  _ very delicate stealth mission,  _ he would’ve lost it.

They would’ve taken the Sand Seals, but there weren’t enough for everyone and Herra was the only one who knew how to ride one. So, here they were. In the middle of the desert. Heading to their doom. On foot.

It’s not that Herra was bad at stealth missions, on the contrary, actually. He just didn’t have very much faith in his...companions.

Bazz sighed, “Why do I feel like you were trying to do an impression of me?” Rivan and Mipha collapsed into furious giggles. It even managed to get a chuckle out of Gaddison.

Sidon smiled awkwardly. Herra was less than amused.

“Let’s set up camp here,” Herra suddenly stopped, Sidon caught himself before he bumped into the much smaller Hylian, “It’s taking a lot longer without Sand Seals and it’s never a good idea to travel at night, desert or not.”

“Okay!” Rivan smiled, “I’ll make a fire!”

“Bazz! Help me set up the tents!” Sidon called. Bazz nodded and smiled. Herra began to cook over the small fire Rivan made. Gaddison set out the carpets and began collecting small sticks for firewood.

Mipha came to sit by him.

“So, Herra, tell me about yourself, “Mipha leaned back on the carpets they had been using for seats.

Herra took a deep breath, bracing himself, “What do you want to know?” He spoke slowly, regretting his words already.

Mipha thought for a minute and the sounds of the fire and meat cooking seemed loud as she fell silent, “Hm, how ‘bout…” She trailed off, eyes landing on Sidon, who was having a loud conversation with the others, “What do you think of my brother?”

“He’s naive,” Herra spat out bitterly, surprising Mipha, “He trusted me too readily. What if I hurt him? I could’ve killed him so easily, his guard lets down too quickly.”

Mipha leaned forward, trying to catch Herra's eyes, which were perfectly content staring at the meat cook, "Maybe you don't let your guard down enough."

"What?" Herra's eyes snapped to her.

Mipha sighed, "I'm just saying, maybe if you learn to trust people more, you'd have more friends. Live a little."

"Living and staying alive are two different things, "Herra sighed, "and I'm only good at the latter."

Mipha raised an eyebrow, "You're really similar to him, er," She widened her eyes like she didn't mean to say that out loud, "Link. You're similar to Link, I mean. It's a compliment, I swear!" 

Herra forced a chuckle, "Yeah, I uh, I get that a lot."

Mipha smiled shyly. 

"Here we are," Herra took the meat off the fire and quickly divided it between the plates, "Guys! Come eat!"

Soon, everyone had eaten and most had head off to bed.

"Are you going to sleep anytime soon?" Sidon turned to Herra, who was still sitting by the fire even though the sun had long gone down. Herra only hummed in response. Sidon looked towards the tent where Mipha was sleeping soundly and back to Herra. Sighing, he sat next to Herra.

"Are you going to tell me now?" Sidon looked at him pointedly.

"Tell you what?" Herra was squatting down, poking a stick into the fire absentmindedly.

"Why you're being hunted!" Sidon squashed down the flicker of exasperation in the pit of his stomach. 

Herra sighed, "I'm sure you'll figure it out when we get there. You'll see what information I'm going to erase." 

Sidon huffed, stubborn this one was. He was so used to being treated like...well, like a prince, instead of just another Zora. Huh.

Herra sighed and stood up, stick forgotten, "We should both head to bed," He looked down at the red Zora(As much as the short Hylian could, anyway. Even sitting down, Sidon was Herra's height, if not taller). 

Then, Herra gave Sidon a small smile. So subtle, it could barely be called a smile. More like an upwards twitch of his lips. A shadow of a smile, if you will. No matter, it made all the difference in his expression. Sidon felt his chest swell with happiness. And, dare he say,  _ a small crush _ on the Hylian. Even more so ever since this morning when Herra dressed as a man. A very pretty man.

Sidon shrugged those thoughts away. Herra was female. And whoever heard of two kings anyway? Two  _ men, _ for that matter. In... _ that _ kind of relationship. Sidon had finally fallen for a  _ female,  _ of which he may eventually court and marry. 

_ And become queen _ , his mind whispered darkly. When Herra was off in the marketplace, Mipha had confessed she was going to give  _ Sidon _ the crown. Sidon refused to believe it.

Sidon stood up as well, smiling broadly, "See you in the morning then, my friend!"

Herra looked away, but Sidon didn't miss the way his ears tinted red, "Yeah, sure."

"See you in the morning,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Sorry not a lot happened in this chapter, I'm great at writing absolute nothing. But I promise there will be drama in the next chapter!!
> 
> If you haven't guessed, Link will be found out eventually. When that happens, I'll stop using the name Herra. This is a bit of a slowburn, so sorry about that if you were hoping for something quick. I have no idea how long I'm going to make this series.
> 
> So, I added a bit of internalized homophobia in Sidon. I thought it would interesting to read about since you don't get a lot of that in LOZ, BOTW including. I'm not making it a tag because it's not the main focus of the story. More of a subplot.
> 
> Again, comments are appreciated! I love hearing your feedback so I can improve! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!! :))))


	3. A Not-So-Friendly-But-Plenty-Familiar Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, this extra-long chapter will make up for my weird posting schedule.
> 
> This is when Link will begin to feel more pressure and go more into the selectively mute thing. He's been pretty vocal so far, but that'll change.

**The Yiga Clan Hideout Entrance - The Next Morning**

"I'm having second thoughts, this was a bad idea," Gaddison shrunk away from the opening in the canyon wall, adorned with Yiga Clan banners. No guards were at the front entrance, still, they whispered from where they were crouched down behind the rock.

"We don't have much of a choice," Mipha pointed out quietly.

Herra shushed them, "Alright," He turned to face the others, "Rivan, Gaddison, and Bazz, I need you to stay here. If we're not back in...say, half an hour, assume something horrific happened and run in after us. This way, we don't get caught at the same time with no backup plans." Herra glanced back to the entrance without turning, "This goes without saying, but Mipha and Sidon, you're with me. You guys are the strongest fighters and probably the best at stealth."

Gaddison nodded, thankful she wouldn't have to go in, after all. Bazz and Rivan looked unsure. This trip had been awful as it were, the heat boring into them, causing many to shed layers of clothing, the neverending sands, the unexpectedly cold nights.

"I'm not letting the prince go in without protection!" Bazz started.

"I can be plenty useful!" Rivan said, overlapping Bazz. They blinked and looked at each other in confusion.

Herra sighed, "The prince has protection. Me and Mipha. You're just upset it's not you. And Rivan, sorry to break it to you, but stealth doesn't play to your strengths," Herra rolled his eyes, "It's a simple in-and-out mission. We'll be fine, and you two are outnumbered, anyways."

Bazz and Rivan flew into an outrage.

Sidon fumbled nervously with his trident, peering at the entrance. It looked almost as if it had been carved into the wall of the canyon. He hadn't really been paying all that much attention to the conversation going on behind him after the argument started. Once they got going, it was best to let it die out than interfere. He had learned that the hard way.

From seemingly out of nowhere, a single guard popped out. Like he had been underneath the sand. He began walking, probably a perimeter check. Almost immediately, everyone fell silent, Bazz mid-sentence. To an unsuspecting witness, it might've seemed witchcraft. As if a spell of Eternal Silence(Oh, how Herra wished) had been cast on the ragtag group.

Herra looked meaningfully at Sidon and Mipha before jerking his head towards the entrance. He crept around the rock, in the opposite direction of the guard, making sure to always know where his opponent was.

Sidon followed warily, grip tightening on his weapon. The three carefully made their way closer, always keeping to the wall. Herra motioned for the royal siblings to stay put as he approached the guard's turned back. Reaching for his knife, he quickly slit the guard's throat from behind, cutting off his vocal cords in the process. He was dead before he hit the ground. 

Herra winced as the body hit the sand with a soft thud. There could be any number of guards hiding like this one was, waiting for sounds of a struggle. Herra stood and beckoned for Sidon and Mipha to follow before nearly sprinting to the entrance, the Zoras right behind him.

They came into a large room with several branching paths. Each path was covered by heavy tapestries, probably weighted to prevent them from blowing away in a sand storm. The room itself was cavernous. Large stalactites loomed threateningly above them, the tips sharpened to unnatural points. Sand-filled the cracks in the floors, littering the stairs to each path. Sand shifted across the stone floor, fleeing from the wind. A single torch illuminated the chamber, shadows dancing in time with the flame. The air was dry, the sickening smell of blood lingering in the air.

Mipha glanced at the doors nervously, "Which one is the right one?"

Sidon stepped forward, "The canyon walls aren't that deep. This place can't be all that big," He reasoned, "I doubt all of these lead somewhere."

"You may be right," Herra strode over to the torch on the wall, "Let's find out." He lifted the torch out of its sconce and confidently walked over to one of the tapestries, "What a shame," He grinned devilishly, "Someone spent a lot of time on this." 

And in a matter of a few seconds, the tapestry is burned to ashes, revealing a small room  _ filled _ with bananas.

Sidon sighed, "You could've just moved it. Did you have to burn it?"

"Oh please, the Yiga Clan has no taste, it was an awful tapestry," Herra huffed, "Plus, I have a bit of a grudge against them. They've caused me quite a bit of grief these pasts few years."

After several burned artworks and even  _ more _ banana rooms, they found the one that leads into a stairway.

"Here we go," Mipha said quietly, her Lightscale trident firmly in her grip.

"Remember, this is a  _ stealth _ mission. Do try to keep it that way, "Herra turned and started up the stairs, "We're not here to fight."

The corridor was cold; unnervingly so. A blinding contrast to the heat from outside. Sidon found himself shivering, which was a feat in itself(Zora live mostly underwater, their bodies are made to withstand freezing temperatures), and Herra was shivering in his--her, she decided silently--revealing Gerudo outfit, almost enough to seem physically painful.

Mipha was a bit better off. While Sidon typically stayed in more freshwater--such as the water the Domain is stilted above--Mipha often went out farther and deeper into colder areas, so while it still wasn’t pleasant, as was evident by her grim expression, she at least was a bit more used to it.

The torch did nothing to warm them, and Sidon’s mouth grew dry. It was like all moisture had been vacuumed from the air, leaving only small traces of water in small cracks on the ground, nearly frozen over.

Herra spun around as they came to the end of the still hallway, pressing a finger to her lips. The universal sign for shut up. 

That’s when he saw it...

The Yiga Clan hideout in all its demented glory.

There were torches everywhere, even though it was mostly wood. The walls seemed to be carved out from the highland canyon. It was a poorly done woodworking job--they were assassins, not architects--even the Yiga themselves walked warily on the upper lofts. 

Crates filled with bananas obstructed the otherwise nearly empty room, save for a cage here or there. They resembled the types of banana-holding crates you might find at your local grocery store. Slightly tilted so you can see all of them, displayed proudly.

And dear Hylia, the  _ cages. _

The ones in the main room were empty, but that was almost worse. Sidon felt like puking up the small rations he’d had this morning. Dried blood caked the floors of the gnarly-looking cages(Also poorly built, but they had ways of keeping prisoners inside). Shackles hung limply from the roof of the cages. Sidon refused to believe that the thing still gripped by the chains was actually a dismembered hand and- _ Goddesses, he is going to puke. _

Sidon swallowed hard and pulled his gaze from what was definitely not detached body parts and focused his attention onto the Yiga themselves.

He hadn’t really gotten a good look at the Yiga in the restaurant beside a flash a red that sent off  _ danger, danger, danger  _ in his head.

The Yiga wore masks with some symbol on them; an upside-down eye with three triangles on the bottom. A single line dragged up from the top of the eye, stopping right before it breached the edge of the white mask. It was the symbol of the Sheikah, upside down.

The Yiga’s black hair was pulled up in a short ponytail--all of them had similar hairstyles--resulting in a puff in the back of the Yiga’s red suit. The red suit was adorned with black knee pads and shoulder pads, and a black belt... _ decorated  _ with deadly looking sickles among other weapons.

~

Herra crouched down, Mipha following her example. Sidon was out of her line of sight, but she could hear her brother move from behind her. Slowly, the trio crept into the room, hiding behind the nearest crate.

Mipha plucked a bundle of bananas off the top of the pile in the crate and tossed it in front of a Yiga.

It caught the footman’s attention instantly. He lit up with delighted surprise, despite the fact bananas are  _ literally everywhere _ and he could’ve gotten one at any time (Mipha was sure he already had).

As he stooped down to pick it up, Mipha, Herra, and Sidon quickly rushed past him to the next crate. Continuing this pattern, they made their way across the large room and into the next. 

Eventually, they stumbled into a large room. Screens wall to wall, each portraying a different part of Hyrule. Cameras.

Mipha and Sidon looked around in awe, but Herra made a beeline for the keyboard on the singular desk and began typing furiously.

“So, what are you doing?” Sidon leaned against the desk, watching curiously. Herra spared him an annoyed glance as she paused in her work, before resuming.

She sighed, “Erasing all the data they have on us.” She smirked to herself, “Although, if I happen to  _ accidentally _ erase  _ all _ of their data, you wouldn’t snitch, would you, darling?”

Sidon chose to ignore the feelings bubbling up in his chest, instead, letting out a small chuckle.

They hadn't been in there long before an alarm went up;  _ Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! Intruder...! _

Herra cursed, they had been seen. She was so close to finishing!

Just as the data files emptied, the door was kicked open and Yiga poured in, surrounding them in a matter of seconds. The trio slowly put their hands up.

A Yiga stepped through the door, but she was...different. Her uniform was a long red dress instead of a jumpsuit--She probably wasn't on the battlefield much--and her long white hair cascaded over her mask.

In a swift motion, she took off her mask. 

She was beautiful, to say the least. Her eyes were like honey, almost glowing in the light. Her makeup was absolute perfection, sharp eyeliner, red eyeshadow. Her skin seemed flawless, not a mark on her face. Except for the Sheikah tattoo on her forehead

"W...who?" Herra furrowed her brows.

"What?" She smiled smugly, "Don't recognize me?" She strode across the room, tilting Herra's gaze to meet her eyes with a silver knife Herra hadn't seen in her hands, "My name is Impa. You already know who I am," She laughed at Herra's bewildered expression, "Yes, The de-aging potion  _ I...acquired _ did  _ wonders _ for me !" She stepped back," I'm afraid the Sheikah and their  _ queen- _ " She spit it out like venom-"aren't doing their job. I'd even say they're making it worse!" She turned, gesturing wildly into the air as the Yiga cheered her statement. Sidon prepared himself for a villain speech, " _ Zelda _ is using her newfound power to play with toys! She keeps insisting she's a 'scholar' when we need a ruler!" She spun back around, making her hair whip around and hit her face. She didn't seem to care as she brushed it from her face and stalked up to Sidon, " _ Your  _ father is useless, and offers nothing but  _ encouragement _ ," She turned to Mipha, "You and your champions are busy drinking wine and partying at festivals, and  _ you- _ ," Impa pointed the dagger at Herra, " _ you!  _ are in hiding from an enemy that doesn't exist! You parade around in misery and wait for someone to pity you. You  _ watch _ as the world  _ mourns _ for you. And you do  _ nothing _ ." Herra didn't meet her eyes.

"Herra? What is she talking about?" Mipha looked at her, gears turning in her head.

"'Herra'? Is that the name you've chosen to go by?" Impa composed herself and stepped back, smiling deviously, "Not even your traveling companions know. Honestly, is there anyone you trust...?"

Herra gulped, if she didn't answer then maybe-

"...Link?"

  
  



End file.
